MGR What I Left Behind
by BlueBerry Lollipop
Summary: Raiden left everything behind to fight his own war. Now, 7 years later, he wants to go back to how everything was before. After he realizes that nothing can be like how it was, will he spend the rest of his life alone? Or will he find someone to share his pain with? Cute, fluffy Sunny x Raiden on later chapters.
1. A Bleak future

**MGR: What I left behind**.

**Disclaimer.**  
><strong>I own nothing of the amazing Metal Gear series. All the characters and stories belong to the wonderful Hideo Kojima and Konami. Please don't sue me.<strong>

* * *

><p>This is my take on what happens after MGRevengeance.<br>This will contain Sunny x Raiden, although no graphic scenes or anything like that. It will have cute, warm like romantic scenes in future chapters. If you are not into that, then don't read.

Raiden 35 years old

Sunny 18 years old

Year 2025

Try to read it with a raspy voice, just like Raiden's in MGR.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1 - Prologue<span>

It has been 7 years since the World Marshals Incidents, 7 years since I went into hiding.  
>After all that mess, a constant flurry of mercenaries came after me, again and again, my own personal war. Nothing I couldn't handle but still, it was dangerous for anyone to be close to me, they could be taken hostage, they could be killed or tortured, or worse, so I decided to leave everything and everyone behind.<br>It wasn't an easy choice, I have a family after all. My dear Rose and John, my wife and son.

Knowing the danger they would face if they stayed with me, I took the most painful decision in my life.  
>Believe me when I say it was painful. I finally got together with Rose, after all those years we spent apart. I had a son too, my son, I would not be able to watch him grow up, or take him to his first day at school, or on his first date, or to his first sports lesson. So many firsts I will miss, I wouldn't be there for him when he needs me.<br>After all the pain I went through, I had a family of my own at last, I finally could settle down, but now that has been taken from me.  
>I could not bear to watch something happen to them, so I left without saying goodbye.<p>

I asked Boris, a good friend of mine on Maverick to stage my death so they would not look for me. I told him to make it look like I died in my final battle against EXCELSUS, at least that way little John would believe his father was a hero and not a wanted man. After that, I cut all contact with Maverick and my family, for good.  
>I travelled around the world, never staying in one place for more than a week, never eating in the same place twice or using large amounts of money, they had many ways of tracking me, I didn't need to give them a couple more.<br>Eventually, most mercs gave up, they stopped following after me. My training as a ninja paid off in the end, I would leave no trace of my existence wherever I went. There would be some enemies here and there, but nowhere near as many as they used to be.  
>I thought I could finally go back to my old life, to my old friends and family.<p>

But, who knows I'm alive?

Otacon and Sunny, my oldest friends, surely they know I'm alive. I never was too close to Otacon, I admired Snake, and Otacon was one of his best friends,  
>so I just tagged along and we became good acquaintances, but nothing more. Now, Sunny, the little girl I saved so long ago, she must be around 18 by now,<br>last time I saw her was right before I fought against Armstrong. I never said goodbye to her, I should have. I know she feels some kind of atachment to me,  
>I saved her after all, just like her mother saved me all those years ago. She has been like a little sister to me, but I never actually thanked her for being there for me. She must be really mad at me, I never actually paid for that door after all.<p>

The guys at Maverick of course, they helped stage my death in the first place. I thought about contacting them, see if they can give an old friend a job, but I realized that if I go back to a private military company, my movements would become predictable, and my enemies would try to kill me again. It took a lot of effort and time to get rid of them all and I would only cause trouble to the friends I once had.  
>It is then that I decided to go back with my family, to Rose and John, only to find that they don't need me anymore.<br>John is already a teenager, he probably resents me for leaving him and his mother alone all those years.  
>Rose found another guy, he is a good man, he cares for her and John, a good father figure, Rose is happy with him and the guy doesn't go on suicide missions like a certain someone. I thought about just going for it, knock on the door and wait, wait for their astonished faces as they see a man who was dead.<br>What would i tell them?  
>Hey, remember me? I'm your late husband, I've been dead for the last 7 years but now I'm back, sorry I took so long but now we can be a family again.<br>Yeah right...  
>They are better without me.<p>

Who do I have left? Who can accept me for who I am? Who will not be afraid of being near me?  
>No one. I'm trouble with a pair of legs and a sword. With the advances in technology, I can hide my cyborg body under my clothes, and my (artificial) skin looks like it's real. I could get a job, live alone for the rest of my life.<p>

No, I already tried that, I'm no good for anything other than killing.  
>Wanna know the worst part? The nightmares never stopped once in the 7 years I spent hiding.<br>They were always the same. Someone close to me dead, be it Rose or John or my friends at Maverick or Sunny, everyone died, every night for the 2557 days I spent alone.

* * *

><p>Hello everyone:<br>This is my very first fanfiction, I know it seems a bit rushed but I have no experience writing anything, much less fanfiction.  
>That is the reason why this chapter is so short, I just put everything that came to my mind on paper, it's not refined or as good as other fanfiction out there, but i think it's a good start. What do you think?<br>Next chapter should be Sunny trying to find her hero, Raiden, after he went missing.  
>I always thought that Raiden and Sunny made a cute couple. Just like Snake had Otacon, Raiden has Sunny (or at least that is how it's in my mind).<br>Please leave a Review, as a new writer it would help me a lot, really.  
>Also point out any grammar mistakes, I will correct them ASAP.<br>I'm a big fan of the Metal Gear series, but as a below-average-in-intelligence-kind-of-person, it's difficult for me to keep up with every character and it's complex story.  
>I'm trying to keep this story as close to the canon as possible in terms of dates and stuff like that, so if you see a blatant canon or continuity error, tell me so I can modify the story.<br>I will eventually modify slightly this story to make it better, add some content and corrections. Minor stuff.

That's all, sorry for the long outro. Hope to see you in the next chapter.

Bye


	2. A Sunny future

**Disclaimer.**  
><strong>I own nothing of the amazing Metal Gear series. All the characters and stories belong to the amazing Hideo Kojima and Konami. Please don't sue me.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Julia<strong>: Thank you so much for being the first one to review. I really appreciate what you did. I do my best to keep the characters **in** character, I'm glad you liked it. I also read the spanish Sunny x Raiden fanfic you mentioned, it was quite good IMO. I was actually thinking about asking the author for permission to use his work and translate it to english, so more people would get interested in Sunny x Raiden, and maybe we would get more seasoned writers to create content about this. Finally, being the only SxR fanfiction in english out there (bear in mind I haven't checked the whole internet, apologies to anyone if I'm mistaken), I feel more pressure now, I hope I can be good enough for this. Thanks again for reading. I hope you are reading this as well.

**Guest: -**_Its great!-_ That's all he said, and that's all I needed to get back to writing. Even small phrases like this one give me energy to continue writing, some people think that reviews don't matter, but they do, they tell the writer that there are great people who use their time to read their work, and that they appreciate and like what they are doing. Thanks, whoever you are. Thank you. Hope to see you again with a more, uhm, non anonymous name =)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

It's been 7 years since he disappeared.  
>He never said goodbye.<p>

I'm not mad at him or anything, I'm just sad.  
>If I had not helped him on the World Marshals Incidents, then he wouldn't have lost everything, he wouldn't have left.<br>That day I had been contacted by Maverick, they said Raiden needed my help. I got so excited, I was going to see him for the first time after 4 years,  
>I got my team to ready the aircraft while I cleaned myself a bit before he arrived. I didn't have any time to change my work clothes, I was barely able to wear a kind of dirty tank top that was lying around the floor of my room. I wanted to show him how I'd changed, I was not the same timid, anti-social little girl he met on the Nomad. I wanted to show him my cheerful side, my bright side, everything I had accomplished since last time I saw him.<br>I had changed, and I wanted him to notice. I was finally living up to my name.  
>It was then that he finally arrived.<p>

"_Hi there, stranger_" I said.  
>"<em>Hey. You're looking good<em>"

With that weird intro, one of my last conversations with him went by.  
>How could I have known what was going on at that time? I just wanted to help my hero, in any way I could.<br>If only I had known, I could have stopped him. After all, the only way he was getting to where he wanted was thanks to me.  
>But I was so happy. Happy at the fact that my savior, the person I owe my life to, the man I admire so much, needed me. Blinded I was, now that I think about it, blinded by the knight in shining armor in front of me. It was naive of me to think that he was immortal, that he would never disappear. But how could I not think that way? He saved me when I was a baby, he saved the legendary Solid Snake at the cost of his arm,<br>he prevailed against Ocelot's warship, Outer Haven, and with both his arms lost, he made a final stand against countless enemies while Snake finished the Patriots,and he survived. How would I, an 11 year old girl, not think of him as invincible, untouchable?  
>I never doubted he would win, come back, and we would celebrate, like we always did. But the world is a harsh place, and after he killed Senator Armstrong, the world turned it's back on him.<br>Not fair, I cried while Wolf stood next to me. Not fair, I cried every night, after he disappeared.  
>To me, he is really a hero in spite of what everyone else thinks of his background. But that's not enough.<p>

There is no point in thinking about that anymore, I can't change the past, as much as I'd like to. He is gone now.  
>At least I have Wolf with me, he is the only thing I have that reminds me of him.<br>Sometimes, I ask Wolf to replay recordings of him, just to hear his voice, so I would not forget it at night.  
>But I can't stop time, no matter what kind of genius I am, and life goes on.<br>A year went by, and I got promoted at Solis. I was even more busy than ever, being lead designer and all.  
>But I never forgot about him.<br>Hal told me to just let him go, and every time I tried to contact Maverick to see if they knew anything about Raiden's whereabouts, they said the same thing,  
>let it go. Even his wife, Rose, got married to another guy.<p>

I can't.  
>I can't give up just like this. I have to see him, at least one more time.<br>I have to.  
>I have to tell him...<p>

Tell him what? It's not like we are something special, we are friends but nothing more. He was my savior yes, and one of my best friends, even though we never got to see each other as often as I'd have liked. But...  
>I don't want any of that, I want to be more than a friend. Something else. Something more.<br>Is it weird having these kind of feelings about someone almost double my age, whom I have not seen in 7 years? Definitely not something you see everyday.  
>But is it wrong? No, I don't think so. Maybe Hal will be against it, but I don't care. I'm 18 already, I can make my own choices.<br>Yeah.  
>I love him, my own hero.<br>When did these feelings begin? Maybe they were always there, just not clear enough for me to see. Maybe I was too young to interpret them as a romantic kind of love,  
>confusing it for a family kind of love.<br>But I'm old enough now to finally recognise what I feel as love.  
>Love that you feel for that special someone, love that makes you worry, love that makes you happy, a kind of love you don't feel towards friends or family.<br>This is love in its purest, most passionate form.  
>I love him, and I have to tell him that.<p>

That was the easy part, accepting my own feelings. Now the difficult part.  
>I have to find him.<p>

I thought it would be easier, but he is a ninja after all, he knows how to clean up after himself.  
>Not even a computer prodigy like me can easily track him down.<br>After many years looking for him, finding small clues to his whereabouts, getting so close and failing, again and again, I finally found a sign of him, in America none the less. This has been the closest I've been to him in the years I've spent looking for him.  
>I'm not going to let this chance slip away.<p>

Raiden, I'm coming for you.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry for the short chapters, I'm not a veteran, seasoned writer, I don't have the skills to make a 1500 word story into an epic 5000, I'm just a new guy trying his best. Don't get mad at me please.*<em>sob<em>*

Anyway, here is the second chapter of this fanfic, hope you all like it. I did my best to make the transition between child Sunny who admires into woman Sunny who loves as smooth as possible, I hope it's to your liking.

Please leave a Review, show me some love please.

If you want to be notified when I upload a new chapter, then follow the story (At least that's how I think it works). Reviews and follow help me out a lot, as I'm new to this fanfic writing thingy, they tell me that people are interested in my story, so thanks in advance.

That's all.

Bye


	3. A future Together

**Disclaimer.**  
><strong>I own nothing of the amazing Metal Gear series. All the characters and stories belong to the amazing Hideo Kojima and Konami. Please don't sue me.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Julia: <strong>To be honest, I wasn't expecting an answer so soon. Thank you for your continued support. I'm really happy that people are interested in this fanfic. Thanks

* * *

><p>Here goes the last chapter in this fanfic. I'm not all that pleased with how first part of this chapter came out, but I'm quite happy the way the story has developed so far. I'm proud of it, even if it's not that amazing.<p>

Please, enjoy the finale.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3 - Final Chapter<span>

It has been a month since I arrived in America.  
>Nothing special has happened.<br>Why would something special happen? I'm alone now, I shouldn't expect anything to happen.  
>Then why do I feel like I'm missing something?<br>It does not matter. I already made my choice, no people near me, no one gets hurt, everyone lives happily ever after.  
>Everyone except me.<p>

I have settled down on a small apartment in a nice neighbourhood. The first week was a bit awkward, I didn't know what to do so I just went around town, getting to know the place better.  
>There is this open restaurant I found just around the corner, I like it very much. I just sit down, feel the breeze on my skin, watch people go by. It's quiet,<br>I feel relaxed. It gives me time to think about what I'm going to do with my future.  
>I need a new set of clothes if I'm going to stay. I have artificial skin, so most of my shirts have long sleeves, and I don't wear shorts, a lot of people feel awkward when they notice that my skin is not real, so I try to hide it as much as possible.<br>I was finally able to get a job. I mostly work using my strength, I'm a bodyguard at a night club, nothing dangerous.

After I finish my work, I go back to my place. My apartment. One bedroom, one bathroom and a kitchen. Nothing else. I have no furniture, no pictures, no TV, nothing.  
>I only have what's necessary to live. A bed and a light. I have no need for a kitchen, I don't eat, nor do I need to use the bathroom, but this place is cheap and the landlord is a good person. I spend most of my evenings right here, reading a book, doing maintenance to my body, and sleeping when I want to.<br>That doesn't mean I don't go out. By morning, I leave and do small jobs for different people. Nothing big, I earn enough with my night job.

It's quiet here. I like quiet. After all I went through, it's a good change of pace. I could get used to it.  
>Today, I'll take my usual trip to the restaurant, as I always do. It's become one of my favourite places in this city. I sit down on an empty table, it's raining and I forgot my umbrella, not like it matters, I won't get sick. I haven't felt the rain on my skin in such a long time.<br>It's kind of nostalgic. I look up towards the falling rain. I don't like the sky right now, it is way too grey, it needs a bit more sunlight.  
>It makes me feel a bit lonely.<p>

"Raiden"

That voice. I know who that is.

* * *

><p>Rain is falling, small drops of water, like tears. I see a couple hand in hand under one umbrella, a guy in a rush, a child with her mother.<br>The day is so gloomy, so grey, so cold.  
>As I walk with my umbrella over my head, I approach the place where I'll find him.<br>This is his favourite restaurant, according to the surveillance cameras I hacked, he has been coming here everyday for the past two weeks.  
>It's surprisingly full, taking into account that it's raining.<br>I look for him, table by table, most guys are wearing winter clothes, they all look pretty similar.  
>I turn around, looking for him everywhere. Was I too late? Has he moved on? I started to get agitated, tears formed at the corner of my eyes and just when I thought I'd lost him again, I saw him. There he was, wearing a dark, long coat, black pants and a long gray scarf that covers his mouth. He is still covering most of his body, not a spot of skin is visible. Another face in the crowd, or at least that's what he wants. But I know better, I would recognize that spiky silver hair anywhere.<br>There he is, my mind stopped for a moment. Is this real? It has to be. Wake up brain, this what you wanted, don't freeze right now. Walk. Walk towards him.  
>Step by step, slowly.<br>As I get closer, my chest starts to pound harder. I start to sweat, I get nervous, but I keep going. Nothing is going to make me stop now. This is the chance I've been waiting for, I tell myself as I get ever closer.  
>I stop right next to him.<br>Speak.

"Raiden"

* * *

><p>I stand up, I can't believe my eyes, a blonde, brown eyed girl is right in front of me.<p>

"Sunny?"

Tears drop from the corner of her eyes.  
>"It's you, it's you Raiden, it's really you" Sunny says, and as soon as she hugs me with all her strength, her legs give up. I hug her back, supporting her weight.<p>

Her cries get louder, and I don't blame her, I'm happy too, but everyone around starts to notice us.

"Sunny, let's go somewhere we can talk"

She doesn't want to let go, so we stay like that for a minute, until she finally agrees to go with me. I pick up the umbrella she dropped when she hugged me, we walk a bit and get into a park. There's no one here, it must be because it's raining.

"Hey" I say awkwardly. "Hey" She says, cleaning her tears.

We both laugh at this. I'm still surprised that she is here in front of me.

"You've grown, Sunny"  
>"Yeah, I have" She says while I notice a subtle blush on her face, strange. "You've not changed at all" she tells me with a grin.<br>"Well, being a cyborg has it's advantages" I laugh with her, we are both happy to see each other.

"How are you Raiden?"  
>"I'm fine" I try to be as vague as possible.<br>"Don't lie to me, I know everything that has happened to you"  
>"Huh, can't fool a genius"<br>"You must be lonely"  
>"I.., yeah"<p>

Silence fell.

"Why did you leave?"  
>"You know why" Everyone does, the whole world turned it's back on me.<br>"I know that reason, what I want to know is why did you leave me? Why did you leave everyone?"  
>"...To protect you all"<br>"You must be a fool, did you really think everyone would be happy if you just disappeared to protect them?"  
>"There is no point in arguing if my choice was right or wrong, and you know that"<p>

She smiled.

"I'm glad you are over your past" She closed her eyes while smiling, making the same face she does every time she is enjoying something.  
>"Heh, I had more than enough time to think about all this" I really did, seven years in fact. "You know, what are the chances of us meeting here by accident? Pretty crazy right?"<br>"That's because it was no chance. I was looking for you" She stopped smiling.  
>"Looking for me? Why?"<br>"There's...there is something I need to tell you" She looked at me.

"I, uhm..., I" She takes a deep breath and says "I love you"

My mind is blank. I'm...I...I...How..Why. I can't focus for several seconds. I finally regain my composure after several seconds of mental stutter.

I look at her in the eyes, and I understand what kind of love she is referring to.

"When, when did it start?" I ask her.  
>"Does it matter? If you must know, I've loved you for a long time"<p>

Sunny, the little baby I carried in my arms.  
>The girl who made breakfast on the Nomad.<br>The genius that makes the world a better place.  
>She is right in front of me, telling me that she loves me. This is messed up.<p>

"Sunny, please" Stop, don't go any further.  
>"I know what you are thinking. But I'm not a child anymore, I know what -<em>I<em>_ love __you_- means, and that's what I feel for you. I love you, and there is nothing that will change that"

"Sunny, I..." I don't know how to react.  
>"I'm a cyborg and a wanted man. There is nothing I can give you, there is no way I can make you happy. You are so young, so full of promise, there's a whole life ahead of you, don't waste your time with an old, crippled man like me"<p>

"Raiden" Her eyes were filled with determination. "It's not about what I have, but what I want, and what I want is you. I know you saved me, I know that the injuries you got while saving me made you the cyborg you are now.  
>In some way, you gave me my life, and in return, I gave you your body.<br>We belong to each other. And don't give me that crap about age, we are both young adults, that's all that matters"

"You don't get it. The reason I left was to protect you, to protect everyone I cared about. Being with me will only cause you trouble" It always has.

"I never asked for your protection! Did you think I was happy that you sacrificed yourself so that everyone would be safe? I was so sad, so heartbroken.  
>I don't want to feel that way anymore. I don't care what kind of dangers we may face, I know you will be able to make them disappear.<br>You are my hero after all" She is almost shouting now, trying her hardest to make me see her point. "Raiden, you give all these physical reasons as to why we can't be together, but what are **your** reasons? Tell me how you truly feel about me"

I hesitate, I love her, but not in that way. The last woman I ever loved,  
>"Rose, she.."<br>"She left you, she doesn't love you anymore. But I do. I'm sorry about her, but you have to move on, can you look at me not as a child, but as the woman I am?"

"I carried you in my arms" I still remember it as clear as water.  
>"Then carry me again, hold me in your arms, and never let go of me"<p>

With that, she came closer to me, every inch was like an eternity. I could have stepped back, turned around, deny her in some way, but I didn't.  
>I could feel every muscle in her body tense up. She put her arms around my neck slowly, but firmly, as if to lock me in her embrace. Her lips coming ever closer, her brown eyes closing at the same time as mine's.<br>Our lips touched slightly.  
>I stood there, like a statue, not moving an inch. Is this my way of accepting this situation? I don't push her away, because she is right. I have to move on.<br>On a bleak day she came to me, and like the sun she brightened not my day, but my life. Can I give her the love she deserves? Maybe not right now, but surely I'll love her as much as she loves me, or even more. I can already tell, as I have begun loving her already.

I put my arms around her waist, and return the kiss.  
>After what felt like hours, our lips parted ways. She opened her eyes.<p>

"I must be messed up, laying my hands on you" I say, as I look into her eyes.  
>"That's where you are wrong, I was the one who laid my hands on you, and not the other way around"<p>

I notice that her clothes are wet, and they are clinging to her skin. She notices that too, and blushes a deep red while turning around. We both feel embarrassed, but at the same happy.

"If we are going to be a couple, then.."I tell her. "I know" She says, shyly.

Thinking about it, we will never be able to have babies. I'm not physically able to. That saddens me to no end.

"I'm sorry, I can't give you a family"  
>"We only need a bit of DNA, from both of us, and science will take care of the rest" She is ever so optimistic, I like that about her.<p>

"What will Hal say?"

"Don't worry about it"

"We are going to need his blessing sooner or later"

"We will work it out. Together"

* * *

><p>That's it, the end. Writing sure is tiring. I have a new-found respect for authors in general. Please, if you liked it, review, leave a comment, tell me you enjoyed it. As always, feel free to point out any grammar mistakes I've made.<p>

Also, I have plans for an extra chapter about their life 10 years in the future, but I'm not sure if it's worth doing it. The main story is over now. Should I do it? I'll leave it up to you. **EDIT**: I'm now working on it. Thanks to the people who showed interest in the extra chapter. **EDIT 2: **College exams have killed any inspiration I had for the extra chapter. I'm sorry.

This is the part where I shamelessly plug my content. I want to write a fanfic about a darker MGR, a possessive Sunny that wants to have Raiden all to herself. I also have plans for other fanfics, but you'll have to visit my profile to find out about what series. Told you it was shameless. If you like the idea, keep an eye out for it, as you'll be reading more from me in the future.

Thanks to anyone who leaves a review, I appreciate it from the bottom of my heart.

That's all.

Bye


End file.
